Glass mat binders made with urea formaldehyde are used in the production of roofing shingles. This invention utilizes a polymer blended with urea formaldehyde to form the glass mat binders. The polymer produced provides a unique combination of benefits over non-modified urea formaldehyde binders such as improved wet and dry tensile strength, better tear resistance, and the ability to run at higher line speeds during the production of roofing shingles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,871 to Mikofalvy et al relates to copolymers of vinylidene halide monomers, olefinically unsaturated monocarboxylic acid monomers, N-alkylol amide monomers, and one or more other polymerizable comonomers as low curing vinylidene halideunsaturated monocarboxlic acid-N-alkylol amide polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,785 to Knechtges et al relates to nonwoven fabrics, textiles, papers and other substrates treated with a polymer latex derived predominately from acrylic esters and/or vinyl esters that are curable at low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,295 to Mikofalvy et al relates to aqueous dispersions of vinylidene halide polymers capable of being cured at low temperatures prepared by the emulsion polymerization of one or more vinylidene halide monomers with a carboxylic acid monomer and an N-alkylol amide monomer in an aqueous system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,232 to Mikofalvy et al relates to vinylidene halide polymers capable of being cured at low temperatures, prepared by emulsion polymerization of one or more vinylidene halide monomers with a carboxylic acid monomer and an N-alkylol amide monomer in an aqueous system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,508 to Pangrazi et al discloses heat resistant binders made using blocked and unblocked N-methylol containing monomers and does not suggest polyvinyl chloride or vinyl acetate.